


Goodnight My Son

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Sins of the Father' Uther seeks out his son to have a conversation they should have had a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... I wish
> 
> Note: Takes place after episode 2x08: 'Sins of the Father'

There was a knock on the door, but Arthur ignored it. He didn't want to see anyone, not after what had happened earlier between him and his father. He had almost killed his father! All because of what some sorcerer had said! The knocking persisted, but still, Arthur didn't make a move to open the door. He heard the door open anyway.

"Go away Merlin!" he called without looking.

"Not Merlin I'm afraid," his father said and Arthur stood up, turning.

"Sorry father, I did not know it was you," he said, bowing his head, both out of formality and shame.

"It's alright my boy," Uther said, walking over, "Sit down."

Arthur did so and his father sat in the chair opposite him.

"Is everything alright father?" Arthur questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important," Uther said.

"Father, if this is about what happened earlier, please allow me to apologize again-" Arthur started, but Uther waved him off.

"This is not about that," he said, "Well, I suppose it is, in a way. I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"My- father are you sure?' Arthur asked in surprise. His father had never spoken of his mother before, it was always too painful for him.

"I realize this is something I should have done long ago," Uther said, "She was your mother and you have the right to know what she was like."

Uther was silent for a long while after that.

"So..." Arthur started, "What was she like?"

Uther smiled gently. "She was beautiful. Blonde hair, just like you. She was so stubborn, would hardly ever allow anyone to help her with anything. She was always having to be convinced to let the servants do their jobs and help her with things. She treated them much the same way you treat your servant."

Arthur smiled slightly, pleased to hear that he and his mother shared some traits.

"Before you were born, she used to talk about how you would never be looked after by anyone except her. She loved you fiercely before she even laid eyes on you Arthur. You were the best and proudest thing in her life. I see so much of her in you sometimes. I am so proud of you Arthur, so proud. And your mother would have been proud of you too."

Arthur blinked several times, looking down. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you father," he finally said and Uther nodded, his eyes looking strangely misty too.

"Well, I should let you sleep," he said quickly, getting to his feet. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder and then, after a moments hesitation, bent down to press a kiss to Arthur's head.

"Goodnight my son."

**Author's Note:**

> I know stories like this have been done before, but I recently rewatched the series and now I'm kind of a Merlin kick again. I remember this is something I had wanted to do a while ago when I first watched the episode and I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
